


100 Things #94 (Basquash)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [94]
Category: Basquash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #94 (Basquash)

Dan JD, known to his fans as Dunk Mask and to the police as that damn brat who trashed the town had served his time with a minimum of fuss. He had accomplished what he had set out to do and if it cost him a year of his life so be it. At his age it was a small price to pay for having destroyed Big Foot Basketball. He was looking forward to getting out of course. He'd be crazy not to. Walking down the street without worrying about stepped on would be an amazing thing. The first thing he was going to do was go to see his sister and tell her why he had done what he did. No doubt she would be so proud of him. He'd often pictured her smile and how she would hug when he lay in bed at night in his tiny cell. Yep, this year in jail? Totally worth it.


End file.
